Celestial Love
by Marnie Wolffe
Summary: Sokka, and his sister Katara find a 16yr old girl with amnesia. Can they help her find out who she is?, and where she's from before the girl steals Sokka's heart? Jakson Rathbone as hot as ever Sokka, Nicola Peltz as Katara,etc. Oc/Sokka


_I based it on the Last Airbender movie rated M for mature I do not Avatar the Last Airbender I would like to thank Nickelodeon for the Avatar The Last Air Bender cartoon series, and M. Night Shyamalan for the 2010 Last Air Bender movie(I own only my plot, and original characters)_

_12 years, and a week past, and still no sign of my older brother Kota, I knew he could take care of himself, I was just worried something had happened to him. My friend came out, put a light hand upon my left shoulder_

"**You'll be fine I'm sure he'll be back home soon**_**" I sighed**_

"I hope that you're right Princess"_** She looked at me, and shook her white head**_

"Its Yue, not Princess, Lumina we are particularly sisters"_** I sighed, as we looked up at the cloudless sky **_

"I know, but habits die hard. . .Its beautiful"

"Yes it is isn't it?"

"Sure is"

"Lumina?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Ok what?"

"That if anything happens to me, you'll lead our people"

"Of course, I swear, but I doubt anything will happen Yue"

"Thank you Lumina"

"That's what friends are for Yue"

"No. .that's what sisters are for"_** I smiled, and sat down on the cliff above the Oasis beside the Princess. "**_If your concerned why don't you see if Master Pakku will help?"

"No that's quite he's busy with his teachings"

"I know, but Lumina I hate seeing you like this"_** I looked at her**_

"Like what?"

"Its tearing you up, your upset, but your doing a good job of hiding it"

"What else am I suppose to do? I can't exactly show my emotions in from of everyone here!"

"I know, but I hate seeing you hurt"_** I sighed I knew she was right, but I wasn't 1 to show my emotions. I learned how to hid them pretty well from my father. My mother had told me that hiding my feelings would kill me one day, I've hide my emotions for the past 15 yrs, and I'm still alive. I was hard to the core with soft spots every now, and then. I had learned from an early age the emotions were a weakness, when I was alone, or with the Princess my emotions came out, but that was it. I was a emotionally, solid daughter of an Water bender, and an Earth bender. "**_Why don't you visit your cousin Haru?"

"What, and leave you here by yourself in case the Fire Nation attacks?, Not likely your father's sick, and Master Pakku's always busy, so no, maybe later"_** She looked at me, and shook her white head "**_ And besides Stardust, 3 more yrs then all the other Nations will be doomed when the Comet comes"

"That's when the Fire Nation. . ."

"Yes the Comet will give them ultimate power that only the Avatar can stop" _**A male's voice told us, we turned around, and saw Yue's father: Chief Arnook standing there**_

"Father?"_** I heard Princess Yue ask worried, he looked at her, the at me**_

"Yue, Lumina its getting dark, come eat, Lumina if you wish to find your brother you have my blessings please be careful though"

"I will ur highness, and thank you" _**The three of us left the Oasis springs, and went inside the icy palace Master Pakku walked up to us, and looked at me**_

"We missed you at practice today Lumina"

"She was keeping me company Master Pakku"

"Ah well at least we now know where she was at"_** I looked at Chief Arnook, he smiled**_

"He's worried about you my dear child. . .since your mother died, your father went back home to the Northern Earth Kingdom, and Kota took off"

"Oh"

"After dinner I'd like to have a word with you Lumina" _**Master Pakku told me I nodded, and went with Yue, and her father to the dining hall. I took my place next to the Princess something I had grown a little accustomed to**_._** I still wasn't used to sitting up at the high table with the Princess, or her father Chief Arnook, but since my family had abandoned me the Chief took it upon himself to welcome me into his family. . .it was 12 yrs ago, I was 4 at the time my mother died, my father went back to his home in the Northern Earth Kingdom. I had been watching the Koi fish in the Oasis Springs when Chief Arnook took me into his family, and kinda adopted me as his second daughter.**_

"My child what's wrong?"

"Was I ever wanted?"

"Your mother wanted you Lumina, she died bringing you into this world"

"O, sorry I asked"

"Don't be child you have a right to know about your parents, your father was angry at himself after she died, so he returned to his home land, and 4 yrs after Kota took off as well"

"So. . ."_** Yue interrupted me**_

"We are your family now Lumina"

"Yue, will you take Lumina out for a walk?"

"Of course father"_** My adopted sister, and I left the hall, and went for a walk "**_ Lumina?" _**I looked at her. I noticed unlike my adopted sister: Princess Yue I didn't have snowy white hair, and Sapphire eyes instead I had dark brown upper chest length hair with frosted white tips, and highlights, and sea blue eyes. Yue's hair was down to her lower back, and snowy white with Sapphire eyes like the ocean. As we walked around the warm palace inside the dining hall my "father" the Chief was busy haven the hall set with decorations for my sweet sixteenth which was today once it was set he sent for the two of us, Yue, and I walked into the dining hall**_

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN LUMINA!" _**Everyone yelled, I blinked, tears filled my sea blue eyes, Princess Yue looked at me,**_

"Lu?"_** She asked clearly worried, I felt an arm around me, I looked up, and saw Princess Yue standing there with an arm around me "**_What's wrong?"

"Nothing. . .I swear. .its just I never excepted something like this"

"Its your sixteenth birthday, and that calls for a celebration"

"Yea, but what about the tradition?"

"What tradition is that?"

"The one that calls for an arranged marriage?" _**My "father" Chief Arnook walked up to us**_

"Lumina my dear that tradition doesn't apply to you. You my child are the acceptation since neither of your birth parents are present. Arranged marriages call for both parents to preset the wedding, and such before the girls are born, your mother never did so. Unlike the other young girls here your part Northern Water bender, and part Northern Earth bender"

"Oh, thank you for the decorations. .Its gorgeous you. . ."

"You can call me father Lumina"

"Very well. . .thank you father"_** I felt strange calling Chief Arnook my father, but he was the only father I knew since the tender young age of four. As the celebration started he put something around my right wrist. I looked down, and saw icy Sapphire beads in the form of a bracelet "**_Its so beautiful thank you so much"_** I hugged him, and smiled**_

"I had it made for you, it was your " sister's idea" _**I looked at Yue, and gave her a smile**_

"I'm just glad you liked it Lumina"

"I don't like it. .I love it, it means a lot" _**After the birthday celebration, and dinner, Yue, and I went down stairs, and meet up with Master Pakku**_

"Ah I see you girls came, this is for you Lumina" _**Master Pakku gave me a blue egg, I looked up at him "**_Happy birthday Lumina"

"Thank you Master Pakku, but um what is it?"

"Its a dragon's egg, you see I found it a year ago, in the ice whilst ice fishing, so I brought it home, your father told me you had a love of ancient animals, so I thought of giving this to you"

"Thank you I love it"_** My "sister" looked at me, as we said our farewells to Master Pakku, and went into the warm ice palace, once in the palace Yue, and I went our separate ways I walked down the right hall as she did with the left after taking 2 lefts, and a right I found my bedroom door, the door was dark blue, I unlocked the door, pushed it open, and walked in my bedchamber was the same size as the Princess's bedchambers, Once in the room, I shut, and locked the door, and walked up to my king sized bed, carefully I put the blue Dragon's egg in the middle of my bed which was covered in a blue comforter, and a pastel green under heavier blanket, 5 huge white plush pillows topped the bed. I removed the fifth plush pillow, and found a lite weight blanket, and made a bed for my Dragon's egg, then put a lite coverlet on top to finish off the warmth for the Dragon's egg after I made sure it was safe I went, and showered, dressed in a lite sky blue night gown that fell to my upper knee, crawled in bed, and fell asleep. . . Hours later light scratching was heard I bolted up, and saw that my Dragon egg was moving from underneath the blanket, I smiled, and gently removed the coverlet, as I did so the top of the blue shell cracked to pieces, the noise stopped very worried I crawled up to the egg, and slowly, and gently pulled the shell, out popped a pair of icy blue eyes. These eyes looked at me, I gasped as the shell began to break apart more to revel a baby dragon. I saw it was Sapphire with tints of white "**_I think I'll name you Avalanche" _**Its icy blues looked up at me, I smiled down at him. I noticed he would be hungry so wrapping him up in one of my worn shirts, I slipped my bed slippers on, and went down the hall to the kitchen in search of some warm milk for him. One of the guards looked at me, and then bowed as I walked by I looked at the guard "**_ Excuse Me?"

"Yes?"

"Can you kindly tell me which way to the kitchen? I'm in need of some warm milk"

"Of course" _**Instead of telling me, he was kind enough to show me the way to the kitchen I guessed, because he didn't want to get a lecture about losing the second Princess. I just shrugged the thought of it off as I walked down the hall, 2 rights, and down 3 lefts, and into the warm large kitchen. I saw a cook standing there, she turned around, and saw me**_

"Happy sweet sixteen"

"Thank you"

"May I be of service?"

"Yes may I have some warm milk sent down to my room with a tray of fruit and cheese please?"

"Of course"

"Oh and 1 more thing"

" Ask away my dear"

"I would like warm milk sent every 4 hours please if its not to much trouble?"

"Not at all my dear"

"Thank you, and good night"

"Good night" _**After making sure I had a bottle of warm milk I returned down the hall to my bedchambers, when my adopted sister greeted me**_

"Lumina?"

"Oh hello Yue"

"What are you still doing up?"

"I was woken up"

"By what every thing's silent"

"Not everything"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon I'll show you what I'm talking about"_** Yue, and I walked down the hall, and into my bed chambers, I put the bundle I had in my arms down on my king sized bed, moving the shirt to revel a Sapphire, white tinted baby dragon**_

"Aw"

"Remember the Dragon egg Master Pakku gave my after dinner?"

"Of course the egg was deep ocean blue why?"

"You're looking at what was inside sleeping"

"You mean it hatched?"

"Yes, around midnight, meet Avalanche"

"Aw he's so adorable"_** Avalanche looked up at Yue confused I laughed abit as I got the warm bottle of milk ready for him "**_ What do you presume they eat?"

"Not sure"

"Woe, I remember hearing that Kota had a Water horse, but actually seeing what might be the last dragon. . .Is something all together shocking"

"I have a feeling he's more then just a dragon Yue. Like he's special ya know"

"Yes I believe you. I hear the guys in the South are pretty hot"

"How hot?"

"In my opinion I'd say hot enough to melt the snow"_** We both laughed**_

"Yea, I'd say that's pretty hot, wish I knew how to bend"

"Its in your blood, see if Master Pakku will teach you"

"You know we can't use our water bending for anything, but healing"

"I know, and you're a great healer, more advanced then me, and most young girls our age, was your mother a healer?"

"Not that I know of she was just a strong water bender from the Southern Water Tribe, she came here when she was 19, Master Pakku told me bits about her"

"Ah I see well I'll see you two tomorrow"

"Alright then good night sister"

"Yes good night Lumina"_** With that said, and done Yue left my bedchamber, and went back to hers. I fell to sleep not long after with Avalanche next to me curled up in a Sapphire ball. He was quite happy with a full stomach that he slept thru the night, and most of the following morning. The morning hues of the sunlight touched my face as it flowed thru the icy blue curtains that surrounded my bed, I yawned, and got up with the dawn, looking around I noticed a Sapphire ball of scales curled up in the white plush pillow, I scratched behind the scales, a pair of icy blue eyes looked up at me**_

"Time to rise, and shine"_** Avalanche looked up at me, as he stretched, I had noticed he seemed to have gotten bigger since last night, I got up, and went into the shower, undressed, stepped into the shower, turned the water on, and began to wash up as I washed my hair with Lilac smelling shampoo I felt scales scan my legs gently, I looked down, and saw Avalanche standing under the hot water, as if wanting a bath, laughing I rinsed my hair of the Lilac shampoo, and swept him up in my arms as I moved under the hot running water at first he hissing, then began to calm down as he enjoyed the sensation of the hot water. I put him down on a stool so I could wash up, he looked up at me as I grabbed a bar of purple soap, and begun to lather my body with the Lavender soap, once soaped up, I grabbed the bottle of Lilac smelling conditioner, and applied the liquid into my dark brown white high lighted hair, and ran my fingers thru my hair, after rinsing my hair, and body, I washed Avalanche. Once done with my morning shower, and giving Ava a quick small shower as well, I dried him off then myself , wrapped a blue towel around my body, and walked into my bedchambers with Ava following me, I opened my dresser, grabbed a pair of white silk bra, and panties, put them on, opened my walk in closet, and picked out a dark blue mid lower thigh skirt, and a pastel blue shirt with white sleeves, and put the outfit on, slipping into a pair of dark blue ballet shoes. A knock at my door was heard "**_Who is it?"

"Its me Yue, may I come in?"

"Of course" _**The door opened to revel Yue standing there**_

"Sleep well?"

"Of course, later I might have to trip to the Northern Earth Kingdom"

"By yourself? But you'll be captured by the Fire Nation!"

"Not by myself I'm not that stupid, I was hoping to ask one of the male water benders to accompany me"

"Oh"_** She left out a sigh of relief , as we walked down the hall into the dinning hall for breakfast. Yue saw I was being followed by Avalanche, and chuckled to herself "**_I see he's grown since last night when he was just a hatchling"

"I noticed that as well which can only mean 1 thing"

"What's that?"

"He loves Adeline's cooking"_** Princess Yue laughed as we both sat at the high table, her father joined us as well**_

"Hello my daughters"

"Hello father"_** We both said in unison, he smiled at the two of us**_

"How did you two fair last night"

"Very well father"_** I heard my adopted sister reply**_

"And you Lumina?"

"I slept well. . . That was until I was woken up, by something"

"That storm was pretty bad"

"Not the storm father"_** I looked at Yue, she nodded, I stood up, knelt down, and picked up Avalanche, and sat him down on the chair next to me "**_ By Master Pakku's gift last night"

"A water horse?"

"No an Ice Dragon father. . .Its what Master Pakku gave me for my sixteenth"

"Ah I see"_** Chief Arnook looked at the Sapphire baby dragon**_

"Father?"

"Yes my dear?"

"May I travel to the Northern Earth Kingdom?, I'm out of soaps, perfumes, body soap, shampoo, and conditioners"_** He looked over at me "**_I won't be alone Papa"

"Very well since you aren't traveling alone I suppose you may go. . ."_** I cut him off**_

"I was thinking of asking one of male water benders to accompany me on my journey"

"Alright, just be careful my child"

"I will father"_** All of us ate breakfast, and afterwards, I walked the palace halls trying to find someone to ask, sighing I walked down, and into the courtyard. Master Pakku must've seen me because he walked over to me**_

"What troubles you so?"

"Father said I may go to the Northern Earth Kingdom for a little shopping, but I haven't seen one single male water bender to ask to accompany me"

"I saw one earlier hang on"_** I nodded as Master Pakku left, and went to find this water bender he told me about. I sighed, and walked up the path that lead up to the Oasis springs, Avalanche followed me. I sat down on the shore, and watched the Koi fish swimming in the pond. I heard a sudden splash, and saw Avalanche in the pond with the Koi fish**_

"Get out of there! If you want to go swimming there's another pond on the other side"_** Getting out of the Koi pond, he looked at me, and strutted over to the second pond, and dove in, I laughed "**_Show off!"_** His Sapphire head popped up from the water, and he grinned at me, I shook my dark brown white high lighted head**_

"Princess!"_** I heard Master Pakku call out**_

"Hey stop playing with the Koi !"_** I yelled, and ended up on my butt in the Koi fish pond, Master Pakku, and the male water bender came running in the Oasis, and saw me sitting in the Koi pond**_

"Are you alright Princess?"_** Master Pakku asked worried**_

"Aside from the fact I'm wet? I'm fine"

"Princess I want you to meet Atrau"

"Hi there"

"Hello"_** Atrau looked at me from the shore line of the Oasis Springs**_

"Do you plan on helping the Princess from the Oasis, or stare at her all day?"_** Master Pakku asked Atrau. Atrau looked at him, and walked into the Springs, and helped me up. They both turned and looked in the second pond, and saw Avalanche "**_ I see your Dragon's egg has hatched"

"Ah yes, last night at midnight, little darling woke me up doing so"

"My apologizes Princess"

"Its alright Master Pakku. . .Well I best be heading to my chambers to change I don't want to get sick"

"We wouldn't want that Princess" _**I ran my hands thru my now wet dark brown white high lighted hair, and whistled, Master Pakku, and Atrau moved to the side when Avalanche came thru. Master Pakku noticed Atrau looking at me as I left the spiritual Oasis springs "**_I know what your thinking boy"

"What I didn't say a word!"

"Didn't have to, she's the chief's daughter"

"I thought Princess Yue was his only daughter?"

"She is his daughter, Princess Lumina was abandoned by her birth father, and brother, 12 yrs ago her mother died bringing her into this world"_** As they talked I went into the warm palace and into my bedchambers, I stripped from my wet clothing, stood by the large fire and dried off before putting dry clothing on. Once dry I walked over, and put on a pair of minty blue cotton bra, and panties, with a dark navy knee high skirt which had slits up to the waist, and a white shirt with blue sleeves, and my dark blue shoes. Days past I noticed that my little dragon was getting bigger with every single day. One afternoon I stood by my "sister" Princess Yue by the ocean when we noticed he was already flying, he seemed to have mastered the art of flying pretty well w/o any help of course there wasn't any others dragons around to be of help, they were killed off, and those that hadn't been were in hiding, I watched with pride as he flew higher, and higher into the snowy clouds, and laughed when he dove into the ocean getting the water benders wet**_

"He's starting to match the ice"

"Yea, I believe its because he's an Ice Dragon, he'll always have tints of Sapphire showing on his body somewhere, I'm surprised he's grown as much as he has in the past months"

"I know, just be careful if the fire.."

"I know if the Fire Nation finds out there's a dragon still alive they'll have him killed, and that's not something I'll let happen to him"

"Heard you met a guy today"_** I rolled my sea blue eyes, she laughed abit**_

"Yes I met a guy in the Oasis springs Master Pakku introduced us while I was showing Avalanche the Koi pond"

"Avalanche went in the Koi pond?"_** She asked alarmed**_

"Sis don't worry he didn't eat them, he wanted to play"

"Oh. Well just as long as he doesn't try to eat them"

"I'll have you know he's the reason I almost got sick"

"What do you mean?"

"He went back in again I went to get the sneaky dragon out, and ended up drenched, Master Pakku had to have Atrau help me out of the pond"

"Ah so what's Atrau look like?"

"Uh dunno I didn't see much, but his Sapphire blue eyes, and semi long black hair"

"Oh"

"And besides I doubt I'm any guy's type of girl"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well let's see my mother died giving birth to me, and my own father, and older brother didn't want me so if u think about it I'm an orphan, or a harsher word a bastard"

"Lumina your neither, and if they never wanted you its their fault not yours there's no reason you should feel unwanted alright?"_** I sighed, and nodded**_

"I just want to know why"

"I know, and I don't blame you for wanting to know, but just remember you have a family that loves you if they don't alright?"

"I will remember"

"Don't worry if they truly love you they'll come back"

"That's fine . .right now I really don't care"_** My attention was mainly on my growing ice dragon Avalanche, and the family I had now to call my own**_

"What's wrong sister?"_** She asked me, I looked at her**_

"Nothing a little flying won't solve"_** I whistled Avalanche came down, and landed in the front of the ice palace, I braced myself as I grabbed one his now white scale, and pulled myself up on to his back, after getting settled, he took off into the cloudy sky, and soared above the ice palace of the Northern Water Tribe. As he flew up into the air, I threw my arms up in the air, and enjoyed myself for the moment from the ground Yue smiled. Master Pakku walked up to her**_

"Morning Princess"

"Morning Master Pakku"

"And where is your sister on this fine day?"

"Above us as we speak"_** Master Pakku looked at her worried**_

"I'm so sorry for your lose Princess" _**Princess Yue laughed, Master Pakku looked lost**_

"Master Pakku Lumina isn't dead, she went flying" _**Master Pakku sighed in relief**_

"Thank the spirits she's not gone. . If something were to happen to you, and your father, Lumina is who we have left to lead us"

"I know Lumina, and I already talked about it months ago on her birthday"

"Ah I see"

"Do you think that maybe the reason behind her not being able to water bend is because her mother died to early?"_** Yue asked him, he looked at her**_

"I'm not sure Princess" _**After flying for a while Avalanche landed, Master Pakku looked at him, as I got down from his back**_

"Hmm that was fun"_** Master Pakku, Atrau, and Yue all looked at me**_

"Thank Heavens you're alright my dear"_** I looked at them**_

"Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" _**I asked Master Pakku**_

"You just had us all worried that's all Princess"

"I'm sorry"

"Your sister told us"

"About what?"

"Your where abouts my dear. . .If anything where to happen to either of you your father would lose it"

"I wouldn't want that to happen, I love him to much"

"I'm sure he loves you"_** I walked to the ice palace, and went to find Chief Arnook, I walked the halls, and found him in the study I knocked at the door to his study**_

" Yes?"

"Father?"_** He looked at me as I stood there in the door way**_

"Ah there you are my dear"

"May I go to the Northern Earth Kingdom tomorrow after lunch?"

"Have you found some one to accompany you?"

"Yes Papa, Master Pakku introduced me to someone he knew a few months ago named Atrau"

"Very well, but I must meet him first before you can go my child"

"Yes father" _**With a smile on my face I left his study, and went back outside, to find Master Pakku, talking with my sister, and Atrau**_

"Ah there she is"

"Um father wants to meet Atrau"_** Atrau looked at me, then back to Master Pakku**_

"Go, and meet her father"_** Atrau nodded, and followed me into the palace, and down the halls to Chief Arnook's study, I knocked at his door**_

"Papa?"

"Ah yes my child?"

"I brought him to meet you as you requested"

"Very well, so your Atrau?"_** The guy nodded**_

"Yes Sir your highness"

"Do you plan to accompany my daughter thru the Northern Earth Kingdom?"

"By request of Master Pakku I have been ordered to accompany her"

"Very well, and you will keep her safe as well?"

"Yes I give you my word nothing will happen to the Princess, and if something happens then I will not return until she is safely back here in the Northern Water tribe behind the walls of the palace"

"Well said, who do I have to thank for your bravery?"

My father Sir"

You will be leaving tomorrow after lunch"

"Very well. . .I'll be in my quarters packing for the trip"

"Very well then you are dismissed" _**With that said Atrau left, I sighed, and hugged my father as I left to go to the bathing chamber, as I walked down the halls into entered the chambers I saw my sister Yue sitting upon a stool with a chamber maid brushing her waist length white hair**_

"Sister you look troubled have a bath"

"I am troubled Yue"_** I openly admitted to her, she looked at me**_

"What's wrong sister?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow that's all"_** I said as I stripped down, and sat down in a tub filled with hot water, the tub had bubbles in it, the second chamber maid came over, and slowly began to undo my hair, taking it down from the ponytail I had put it in this morning after my morning shower, after brushing it thru, she poured a bucket of water over my head, getting it wet before lathering it with Lavender smelling shampoo**_

"There's nothing to be worried about, Master Pakku has informed me well about your body guard Atrau"_** I yawned, the maid rinsed my hair then applied Lavender conditioner to my hair, and ran her fingers thru massaging my scalp, after my soothing bath, I rinsed off, dried off, and got dressed in a light weight pale blue night gown with dark blue sleeves, slipped on my dark blue bed slippers, and went into my bed chambers, once in my bed chambers I walked up to my king sized bed, pulled back the covers, climbed in, and fell to sleep, I felt a heavy weight bring the bed down, curious I opened my sea blue yes, and saw my dragon sleeping at the end of the bed. I smiled to myself and fell to sleep. Unfortunately morning came to soon, I yawned, and slept in until afternoon, I got up, showered, joining my father, and sister in the dinning hall**_

"We missed you at breakfast"

"Sorry I wasn't feeling well"

"Well you be careful today"

"I will father"_** After lunch I showered again, and put on my favorite outfit a pastel blue gown with dark blue sleeves, Yue came in, and fixed my hair**_

"Good luck, oh and by the way Atrau's waiting for you"

"Oh well that's nice of him" _**After she fixed my hair, I grabbed a bag, and left my bed chambers, like she said Atrau was waiting for me outside my bedroom by the far wall**_

"Are you ready Princess?"

"Yes Its been a while since I left this place"_** He looked at me**_

"You've left before?"

"Yes just once before with Master Pakku he took me ice fishing when I was 12"

"Ah ice fishing is wonderful"_** I laughed harshly**_

"Yea if you can bend"

"What you can't bend water?"

"No I can't water bend, I'm just a healer"

"Oh"_** We left the ice palace, and walked down the path way that led to the ocean**_

"Its beautiful up close"_** I whistled, the flapping of wings were heard I looked up, and saw Avalanche hovering over us, he landed, I climbed aboard, Atrau looked at me "**_Aw don't tell me a mighty water bender is afraid of flying?"

"No"

"Well then what are you waiting for Christmas, or spring?"_** He rolled his Sapphire eyes, and got on, once on Avalanche rose up from the icy ground, and took off into the sky. Once high enough I threw my arms up, reaching to touch the clouds as we flew right by them I laughed as the wind touched my face**_

"Your not what I thought you'd be"

"Oh and what's that?" _**I asked him**_

"A spoiled brat"

"Oh gee thanks"_** I felt the wind push harder against us, I scratched one of Avalanche's scales he scented it, and went down, because of the on coming storm it brought us past the Northern Earth Kingdom, I noticed Atrau tried to use his water bending to get us out, but it didn't work I tried to think of what to do "**_Where do u think we are?"_** I asked him Atrau looked around**_

"By the look of things from up here, I'd say past the Northern Earth Kingdom"

"Oh brother"_** I sighed, Atrau tried once again to use his bending, but it caused him to fall from Avalanche "**_Atrau!"_** He looked up, and was able to bend a path of ice before he hit the stormy ocean**_

"I'll be fine, you be careful Princess" _**He yelled before the strong whipper winds brought Avalanche, and me up to the sky higher, Avalanche began to fight against the strong winds which ended up causing us to break, I noticed I was ever farther away from home, I saw ice burgs around, and knew I wasn't in the North anymore, but the South Pole. Some how the strong winds ended up messing with Avalanche's sense of direction. I held on as a very strong almost Hurricane wind whipped us around, and dropped us like rag dolls, I groaned from the pain, as I felt the harsh cold winds tear at me, I heard Avalanche fight against the wind, but I knew we were done for. I cried at the very thought of it, un able to hang on anymore my fingers became buttery like, and I lost my grip, and fell from my trusted companion, and headed for the sheer cold Artic ocean's of the South Pole. Avalanche dove after me in hopes to get me before the Artic waters calmed my very life. I felt ice underneath me, and looked down only to see a block of ice which stopped me from falling into the Absolute Zero degree Artic waters. I looked up, and saw a white shape coming at me, I screamed but it was muffled by the sounds of the wind, and a huge splash that was made by Avalanche when he fell in the Artic waters as well. The water from his impact broke my block of ice leaving me alone to freeze to death away from my warm home in the Northern palace. I thought I'd be better off if I just would've waited. Then Atrau, Avalanche, and I wouldn't be stranded so far from home. I thought of my family back home in the North, and wondered what they would say if I never mad it home, or to the shop of the Northern Earth Kingdom. I looked around for any sign of shore line or a small ice burg I could use as a shelter to wade out this on going harsh storm. The large waves made it impossible to swim anywhere so I was being tossed by the harsh ocean by the angry waves. I wanted to give up and die, when my inner self began pushing me to fight for my life. If I ever made it out of this alive I was going to demand that Master Pakku teach me how to water bend after all water bending was in my blood as was earth bending, and the will to stay alive as well. I felt so weak, so many angry waves tossed me about continuously I was now feeling sick to my stomach. As the waves continued on with tossing me thru the Artic ocean I noticed it was beginning to grow dark, I never stayed out this late ever, and the thought of not knowing where in hell I was. . . H mph well that was pissing me off as bad as the damn freezing cold waves. Rough skin scratched my feet that I screamed, a white head popped up from the depths of the Artic waters. I smiled when I saw my dragon companion by the looks of things he was trying to keep me safe from the harsh waters boy was a grateful to the Gods to have him as my friend, and guardian as well. I thought this hellish night mare was now over but man was I wrong big time The storm got worse, as night fell the waves became even more angrier that I was picked up, and then dropped like a ball someone was kicking I begun to get even sicker to my stomach. But the worse hadn't even come yet, a killer wave the size of a extra over sized double ice palace crashed me into a far ice burg which knocked me out cold, my motionless unconscious body began to sink under Artic ocean's surface, luckily Avalanche kept me from reaching the ocean floor which was a scary depth of over 2 million feet. The storm finally came to end when morning came . . . . .**_

_**To be continued. . . . **_

"_**Be the change you wish to see in the world" -Gandhi**_

_**A/N Will anyone find Princess Lumina, or will she die? **_

_**What happened to her water bending body guard Atrau? Any thoughts**_


End file.
